Unforseen Love
This will be a fanfiction collaboration, by Scubadave and Maddyfae. Only those users may edit this page. ---- "Hey, Ferb! How is our Healer coming on?" Phineas shouted from one end of the yard, On the end, there was a strange machine. Ferb came out from the gap between the floor and the bottom of the machine. Ferb gave Phineas a thumbs up as a reponse. --- Perry crashed through the window, holding out is feet in front of him, and swinging by a rope. He landed on the purple tiles of Doofenshmirtz's laboratory. Heinz turned around and greeted him. "Ah, Perry the Platypus..." Heinz said. "I would tell you my latest scheme, but I see that you have your hands full!" Heinz quickly pulled a lever. Mechanical arms shot out of the ground and each one grabbed one of Perry's wrists. They forced him toward the ground. Perry's hands were forced into two metal cubes, that were so heavy, they disabled movement. "Do you remember a few dozen schemes ago, when I took that lady out to dinner? Remember the ray that made people not love one another? Well, after our date, the ray hit her, and she left me. I was devastated, but luckily, I found her again! So I invented this!" Heinz pulled a tarp off a machine. "Behold! The Love-inator! It is loaded with highly concentrated love potion. The ray will cause whoever it hits to fall in love with the non-related person of the opposite gender who he or she spends the most time with! We Doofenshmirtz take pride in our traditionalism. So the you have it. I plan to hit Yvette, the woman with who I went out with, to fall in love with the non-relative man who she spent the most time with. Evil people don't spend a lot of time with another person, so that should be me. I have already entered the coordinates, so all I need to hit the button. Of course there is a bit of a side-effect. Because of it's unique circuitry, the Love-inator may send out a wave that will jam frequencies and communications when fired, but that would be a small loss." Perry immediately went into action. Perry stomped a nearby crowbar that was laying around. It flipped into the air, and smashed unto a control panel labeled "Trap Master Controls". The cubes concealing Perry's hands opened and Perry flipped backwards. Traps started springing open and retracting. Perry jumped and knocked the Love-inator down. The Love-inator shot out a single ray. The Love-inator fell into the path of a descending crusher, which was part of one of the malfunctioning traps. It was destroyed. Perry began to attack Heinz. --- Phineas took off his safety googles. The active part of the Healer was complete. The scanning part of it was almost complete. The Healer would scan the person first, then use the raygun to remove any foreign molecules that were in the person's body. Thus, the person would be healed of any disease. Phineas stepped away from his equipment and looked at the sky. A perfect blue. Who knew what the future had in store for today? How many people's lives would they make better? Phineas reflected these thoughts for a while. The ray was traveling at the speed of light whenit hit Phineas. His thoughts immediately shifted. Phineas struggled to find his new focus. It came to him slowly. A familiar face took form, followed by a pink bow and pink dress. Isabella. She was all he could think about. He did not know why. "Ferb, finish up here if you can. I'm going over to Isabella's for a second." Phineas said as he walked away. Ferb looked up, slightly confused. --- Isabella stepped down from her door step. Phineas must be done with his big idea by now. Unfortunately, Isabella was too preoccupied to see him earlier on. She could still spend time with him if she hurried. Isabella speed walked to the sidewalk. That was as far she got. Phineas ran into her, not looking where he was going. They both fell into the grass in front of her house. Phineas looked slightly confused as he looked from the doorstep to Isabella. He quickly got up and held his hand out to Isabella. Isabella tool it and Phineas helped her off the ground. "Sorry, Isabella." Phineas said. "I was just looking for you." Category:Fanon Works Category:Maddyfae's Pages Category:Created By Scubadave